


Bonds | whispers of love

by uwuashaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Baggage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuashaa/pseuds/uwuashaa
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke.And, the love which has always been there but undiscovered, blossoming yet hidden, hazy yet oh so clear, cloaked under feelings of longing and home..The war ended 5 years ago, sasuke comes to konoha once in awhile. And Naruto is always there to welcome him home.Under feelings of loss, grief of what has been, missions, ancient Prophecies and the weakness of their strength;Will Naruto and Sasuke finally realize their feelings?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	Bonds | whispers of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the first chapter is a bit shorter than the others!! The pov change afew times but only in the first few chapters.

I lay on soft grass I knew was of bright green colour glistening in the sunlight; the wind gently swaying, scattering my blond strands across my forehead. As I watch the white puffs of cloud floating with grace in contrast to the bright blue sky, I felt an uncertain yearning. 

I shrug as I cannot decipher it, changing my focus towards birds flying, soaking their freedom with a blissful ignorance of it's worth. I hear a mockingbird's cry as if reassuring me of its innocence. 

My eyes drift close,  
my heart beating in a rare calm. 

'BANG'  
A sudden sound jolts me awake; I pick up my kunai on instinct, taking a few seconds to realize that I am not in the beautiful haven but rather in the safe confines of my apartment. I walk to my door and open it. 

Dark onyx eyes meet my own, Sasuke's blank expression change a bit as his eyes leave mine to glance at the kunai for a second before moving back to mine in silent question. 

I ignore him, cough in embarrassment and try to act nonchalant "Sorry about that, i was asleep. Is there a reason you interrupted my beauty sleep?" I say throwing the kunai behind over my shoulder.

"Naruto" he says like it's a statement, eyes narrowing as if to say 'you are not fooling me'. 

It's weird yet flattering how much he knows me considering how much time we've spent apart.

I smile a bit at the thought before sighing in exhaustion "Look Sasuke I know what you are going to say, but I'm fine okay? Maybe I wasn't before but I am now" I try my best to show my sincerity through my eyes. 

He doesn't believe me but says, "okay, I came to say you have a few days off until your next mission; avoid training and take rest."

"Hn" I say on purpose, getting tired of its authorative tone. I don't miss the twitch of his lips and the raise of eyebrows in amusement.

"I requested leave too, call me if it gets too much" Sasuke says, worry tripping of his words. 

I feel warm somehow, then smile at him. "let's hangout then", I say grinning. 

He gives in, and smiles a full smile. It warms my heart yet again. His smile reminds me of the moon shying slightly behind a cloud on starless night.  
I really look at him then, his flawless midnight black hair falling in perfect nonchalance.  
His pale milk like skin compliments his dark strands, a single centimeter long scar near his left ear, almost unnoticeable but there. I remember the day I gave him that; we had been sparring with weapons for a 'fun' match, I totally won. I feel my lips curling upwards at the memory.

I look back at the deep onyx eyes staring at me with a trancing intensity and I feel myself drowning.  
I feel fingers over my own which, I realise in suprise were lightly tracing his scar. 

Sasuke holds my fingers and then raises my hand to cup his cheek, his hand pressed over my own with slightly intervened fingers. 

His eyes never left mine, and somehow I'm overly aware yet in an inescapable trance. I brush my thumb softly under his eye, at which he closes both his eyes and leans to my touch. 

I suddenly realise how fast my heart had been beating. I chuckle a bit at both how adorable Sasuke looks and my ability to get so lost in everything Sasuke is. 

He opens his eyes at the sound, looking a little flustered, pink tainting his cheeks. I feel my own face heating up at the sight. We pull our hands away the lightly at the same to. 

It's hard to breathe and the air around feels thick and heavy with something I don't understand. 

"Meet me at Ichiraku after getting some sleep." his face gives away nothing but his voice cracks a bit towards the end. 

I nod and tell him in an unfamiliar soft voice "I'll be there by four."

"Hn." he Murmurs before walking away, looking uncharacteristically dazed.

[Naruto POV]

I watch Sasuke leaning casually against a wall beside Ichiraku's, arms folded and face tilted a bit upwards.  
He had gotten rid of his signature cloak over a black button up and dark blue jeans. I notice arm muffs adorning his pale skin, and I'm reminded of our days as genin.  
I smile a little at the thought as our eyes meet. 

"You look refreshing" he tells me.  
I chuckle as I glance down at my white shirt, faded blue jeans and orange sneakers.  
"I could say the same to you" I reply with a sly smirk.  
He shakes his head but I can see traces of a smile on his features. I grin and order Ramen as we both sit. 

[Sasuke POV]

Naruto slurps his ramen and I notice how much he has changed. 

There is still a childlike wonder adorning his features, it's a genuine quality of his which shadows over the underlying sadness and immense loneliness he holds in his heart.

I've often thought that the reason we've been able to read each others hearts all the times we've bumped fists is because the pain and longing of our hearts mirror each other's. Or maybe it's my desperation talking.  
But nothing changes the fact that our existences are irreplaceable for each other. 

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy enough to have you stare at me." Naruto says in a serious voice. 

I broke out of my trance and look at him in shock, noticing the amusement floating in his eyes and lips curved in a smirk. 

I glare at him "Shut up, dobe."

He laughs cheekily and shrugs. 

I shake my head and tell him "let's go."

[Naruto POV]

We walked until we reached the lake near Sasuke's home. I realized that I often used to see Sasuke sitting at the edge of the board staring ahead. I remember how I had been a little happy that I was not the only one all alone. I sigh at the foolishness of my past self. 

"What's wrong?" I hear him ask from beside me. 

"You used to spend a lot of time here back then." I reply. 

"My father used to teach me here. I still sit and watch the sky from here sometimes. That still doesn't explain the sighing."

I smile at how he knows. 

Sasuke POV

"I was just thinking how horrible it was of me, to be glad that you used to be alone too." he says and I can't help but reach out and brush his cheek with my thumb at his slightly guilty expression. 

"You weren't alone" I tell him. 

He is such an adorable idiot. That is nothing to be guilty about.

The world doesn't deserve his kindness. I feel a pang in my chest when I realise, I don't deserve him either. 

"Sasuke?" I listen. 

"Hn." I watch the ripples in the water.  
He grabs my hand lightly making me look at him. His bright blue pools look at me in sympathy or concern.

"Why do look so sad ?"  
my eyes widen at the worry in his voice. 

I look down at our hands, and intervene our fingers. I look up, his eyes widen this time. His cheeks turning a faint red. 

"Do you miss them?" he asks once again. 

I do. I do miss them. But the ache is a soft continuous pain that is just there, it comforts me, reminds me that I'm alive.  
But then I look at your ocean blue eyes, and sunlight hair and hear your soothing voice.

And I want to live. 

But I know I won't ever deserve you, and the pain feels like that of a wound ripped open. 

"I do." I reply instead. 

"Do you ?" I ask him while sitting down on the grass while pulling him with me. 

We both look at the sunset deep in thought, not knowing about the storms brewing in each other's hearts. I notice the solemn atmosphere as I wait for him to speak. 

Our fingers still tightly intervened, the anchors to our drowning souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, anyone who has decided to read this story.  
> This is the first time I've tried writing a fan-fic, there are a few reasons as to why.  
> First being, my deep love for everything that is Naruto. Naruto is my childhood, and these characters are all part of it.  
> Second being, that since the characters and their personalities are all familiar I can solely focus on improving my story writing skills.  
> Thirdly, DID I MENTION I LOVE NARUTO? AND SASUKE! AND THEM TOGETHERR
> 
> // This note is from 2018 when I first started this fic, I finally decided to continue it and moreover post it here on ao3 even though I've been reading on here for years so let's see. I still don't really know how Ao3 works for writers so bear with me. That said I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> //Also I realise how first person fics are a bit unflattering but I wrote this so long ago and don't really want to change the essence of it.
> 
> //Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
